


Drabble Days (27-30/12/2015)

by robs



Series: Drabble Events [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 幽☆遊☆白書 | YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files
Genre: Ficlet Collection, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-19 18:06:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5976253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robs/pseuds/robs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cap.1: Kurama/Hiei<br/>Cap.2: Albus/Scorpius<br/>Cap.3: Armin/Levi</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. kurama/hiei

**Author's Note:**

> [Qui](www.facebook.com/groups/756312397778464/permalink/946904425385926/) la foto con fandom/ship/bromance/blablabla, prompt e fill di questo event.  
> 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurama/Hiei. Rivedersi dopo tanto, troppo tempo.

Kurama un po' se l'aspettava, di perdere i contatti con Hiei dopo il suo ritorno definitivo nel mondo degli umani, ma per una volta sperava di sbagliarsi, sperava che le sue previsioni non fossero corrette; sono trascorsi quasi vent'anni dal loro addio dopo il Torneo per la scelta del nuovo Re del Makai, e non è passato un giorno in cui non sentisse almeno per un momento la mancanza del suo partner.

Per questo è sorpreso quando avverte la sua presenza in città mentre torna a casa, dopo aver trascorso la giornata a insegnare alla sua vecchia università, e quasi trasalisce nel notare che Hiei si sta dirigendo proprio verso di lui; non sa cosa aspettarsi ed è vagamente disturbante rendersene conto, perché gli piacerebbe poter pensare di conoscerlo ancora bene tanto quanto lo conosceva da ragazzo, ma vent'anni sono tanti e non ha idea di come possa essere cambiato.

Anche lui è cambiato, dopotutto, dall'ultima volta che si sono incontrati, anche se probabilmente meno di quanto uno possa aspettarsi: è pur sempre un demone piuttosto anziano, sotto il suo aspetto umano, poche cose hanno avuto un impatto su di lui pari a quello dell'amore di Shiori quando era un bambino.

"È passato tanto tempo," commenta soltanto quando Hiei compare dall'imbocco da uno dei vicoli che danno sulla sua strada, affiancandolo come quando erano ancora partner e infilando le mani nelle tasche dei suoi pantaloni, quasi senza guardarlo e senza dire una parola, fissando dritto davanti a sé. Kurama fa lo stesso, salutando con semplici cenni del capo le persone che riconosce sulla via di casa, e rimangono immersi nel loro silenzio finché non arrivano al condominio in cui vive.

Ci sono poche differenze nell'aspetto di Hiei, ma non è una grossa sorpresa; il tempo scorre in modo diverso per i demoni nel Makai, dopotutto. Solo lo sguardo che ha colto di sfuggita nei suoi occhi quando l'altro l'ha affiancato è una vera novità, è davvero diverso da quando si sono detti addio (è un arrivederci, adesso, ma in realtà nessuno dei due si aspettava che le loro strade non si incrociassero davvero mai più, perché Kurama ha sempre progettato di tornare prima o poi nel Makai e non ha mai cambiato idea): è più maturo, stranamente pacifico, non più tormentato come lo era un tempo, ed è piacevole vederlo più rilassato. Merito di Mukuro, senza dubbio, e della sua guida.

"Sei invecchiato," è la prima cosa che Hiei dice, quando si chiudono la porta dell'appartamento alle spalle, e Kurama sbuffa una risata mentre si toglie le scarpe e posa la sua valigetta nell'ingresso.

"Questo corpo è umano, dopotutto," ribatte, invitandolo nell'appartamento dopo aver notato con sorpresa che lo stesse aspettando, e questo è diverso, molto diverso da prima, ed è strano vederlo così cortese tutto d'un tratto. Quasi inquietante. "Cosa ti porta qui da me?"

Ed è strano anche il modo in cui si abituano di nuovo l'uno alla presenza dell'altro, come se in realtà non fosse passato così tanto, troppo tempo dall'ultima volta e non fossero cambiati entrambi negli ultimi vent'anni, ma di certo nessuno dei due ha intenzione di lamentarsene.


	2. albus/scorpius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus/Scorpius (accenni Scorpius/Lily). Albus ha una cotta per Scorpius, ma è convinto che lui stia con sua sorella Lily.

Sono un trio piuttosto unito, loro tre, ma ci sono momenti in cui Albus si sente un po' isolato, messo da parte da sua sorella e dal suo migliore amico, e non è una sensazione piacevole. Non si è mai lamentato, non ne ha parlato con nessuno dei due perché non vuole rischiare di rovinare le cose nel loro piccolo gruppo o ferire in qualche modo gli altri, ma un po' fa male vederli così intimi, così presi l'uno dall'altra fino al punto di isolarlo senza probabilmente volerlo nemmeno.

Sospetta che ci sia qualcosa tra Lily e Scorpius da mesi, fin da quando ha cominciato ad essere messo da parte, e non sa se sentirsi più ferito o geloso della cosa: ferito perché due delle persone più importanti per lui gli stanno nascondendo per qualche motivo la loro storia, geloso perché per il suo migliore amico prova qualcosa dal terzo anno e, per quanto non gli piaccia pensarci, vorrebbe essere al posto di sua sorella.

Dominique, sua cugina e l'unica persona a cui ha confidato come si sente, ciò che prova, ha provato più di una volta a convincerlo a parlarne anche con gli altri due, ma la prospettiva di confrontarsi con loro è terrificante e non è abbastanza coraggioso per farlo; il coraggio non è una qualità di spicco della sua Casa, dopotutto, per quanto suo padre gli abbia parlato dell'uomo di cui porta il nome come di una delle persone più coraggiose che abbia mai conosciuto.

Scorpius e Lily sono di fronte a lui a uno dei tavoli della biblioteca, adesso, dove si sono incontrati la per studiare (sua sorella è più piccola di loro, ma da quando hanno fatto gruppo hanno sempre studiato allo stesso tavolo), ma Albus non ha fatto altro che sentirli sussurrare per tutto il tempo ed è sinceramente irritato dalla situazione: la gelosia è un fattore piuttosto importante, ma il test di Storia della Magia che dovrà affrontare il giorno successivo sarà di sicuro difficile ed essere distratto dal suo ripasso non lo aiuterà di certo ad avere un voto alto.

Stupisce perfino se stesso quando chiude con più forza del dovuto il suo libro, facendo sobbalzare gli altri due, ma non si ferma a pensarci troppo su prima di alzarsi dalla sua sedia e mettersi il tomo sottobraccio.

"Vado da Dominique, qui non riesco a studiare," dice in risposta alle loro occhiate interrogative, il fastidio evidente nel suo tono, e dà loro le spalle un attimo più tardi, cominciando ad allontanarsi senza dare a nessuno dei due il tempo di aprir bocca. "Voi continuate pure a tubare," aggiunge con più acidità del necessario, ignorando la voce di Lily che lo chiama quando esce dalla biblioteca.

 

"Sei così stupido," sbuffa sua cugina dopo essere riuscita ad estorcergli la storia, stravaccata su una delle poltrone della Sala Comune, e Albus rotea soltanto gli occhi, scompigliandosi i capelli con esasperazione; solo adesso che l'irritazione è passata si è reso conto di aver probabilmente peggiorato la sua situazione, e non ha davvero bisogno di sentirselo dire anche da lei.

"Ormai è andata. Domani troverò una scusa per farmi perdonare," ribatte, scrollando le spalle, ma in realtà non ha idea di cosa dire agli altri due senza rischiare di rivelare come si sente, e il test di Storia della Magia non sarà di sicuro sufficiente per coprirsi: gli piace avere voti alti, è uno degli studenti più brillanti del suo anno insieme a Dominique e Rose, ma non ha mai fatto scenate simili per una verifica, prima.

"Dovresti deciderti a dire la verità, invece di inventarti balle. Non è neanche sicuro che quei due stiano insieme," risponde lei, arrotolandosi una ciocca di capelli lilla con le dita, ma sospira nel ricevere un'occhiataccia dal ragazzo; Albus è cocciuto come un mulo, e non è certa di poterlo convincere a scoprire una volta per tutte le sue carte. "Fai come ti pare, Al, ma se vai avanti così non cambierà niente, non in positivo. Finirai per farti ancora male, e rischierai di allontanarli ancora di più. Non mi piace vederti così giù."

Albus sospira a sua volta, consapevole che Dominique abbia ragione, ma è deciso a rimanere in silenzio: ha una cotta per il suo migliore amico da un sacco di tempo, certo, ma non vuole mettersi tra Scorpius e Lily se i suoi sospetti fossero fondati.


	3. armin/levi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin/Levi. Levi trova Armin addormentato vicino la sua macchina e decide di portarselo a casa.

Levi non è decisamente il tipo di persona che si porta randagi a casa, che siano umani, animali o ibridi; non è programmato per prendersi cura di un'altra creatura, a momenti non lo è neppure per prendersi cura di se stesso, eppure c'è un ibrido nella sua auto con lui, adesso, un ragazzino con un paio di orecchie da volpe tra i capelli biondi, e sono in viaggio verso il suo appartamento.

L'ha trovato rannicchiato sul marciapiede accanto alla sua macchina, le ginocchia strette al petto e le orecchie appiattire contro la testa, gli occhi gonfi e rossi e le braccia nude e coperte di lividi e graffi. Una visione pietosa, sì, ma non è stata la pietà a spingerlo ad aprire lo sportello del passeggero per farlo entrare nella sua auto, perché non sarà certo una persona completamente senza cuore, ma non è neppure un buon samaritano che accoglie chiunque a braccia aperte.

Però c'era una luce interessante nei suoi occhi celesti, una scintilla di intelligenza e sfida, qualcosa di inaspettato nello sguardo di una persona nelle sue condizioni, qualcosa di stranamente intrigante, qualcosa che l'ha quasi costretto ad andare contro la sua natura e ad offrirgli il suo tetto.

"Armin," è la prima cosa che il ragazzino dice, quando si fermano ad un semaforo rosso, con le orecchie ben dritte in allerta e gli occhi fissi sul parabrezza. "Il mio nome è Armin."

"Levi," offre l'uomo un attimo più tardi, osservandolo con la coda dell'occhio prima di ripartire, sbottando subito dopo un insulto verso il guidatore dell'auto che l'ha sorpassato ignorando completamente il codice stradale, notando la tensione improvvisa nel corpo dell'ibrido in risposta al suo tono aggressivo.

Rimangono in silenzio per il resto del tragitto, immersi nei rispettivi pensieri, e Levi non riesce a fare a meno di chiedersi perché: perché ha preso con sé il ragazzino? Perché il suo sguardo l'ha colpito tanto da farlo? Perché Armin ha accettato la sua offerta, fidandosi di uno sconosciuto? Perché _lui stesso_  si sta fidando di uno sconosciuto?

Se lo chiede per tutto il resto della giornata, mentre si cambia i vestiti, mentre prepara per la prima volta dopo anni una cena per due, mentre guarda la televisione con l'ibrido accucciato sull'altro lato del divano, e solo quando si ritira nella sua camera da letto, dopo aver dato un cuscino e qualche coperta ad Armin, decide di aspettare l'indomani per trovare le risposte che cerca.


End file.
